


Prisioner

by Haru Niki (HaruNiki)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Karasuno, M/M, Slow Build, War, alternative universe, aoba johsai, idk who to tag it
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 03:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10710882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruNiki/pseuds/Haru%20Niki
Summary: La puerta se abrió dejando entrar un poco de luz al lugar y así, iluminando la celda. El chico de cabellos anaranjados levantó la vista. Su ropa sucia, su cabello enmarañado y alguna que otra lastimadura reciente.-No tiene sentido. Pueden matarme y yo aún no diré nada.-Kageyama lo vio desde fuera de la celda...





	Prisioner

La puerta se abrió dejando entrar un poco de luz al lugar y así, iluminando la celda. El chico de cabellos anaranjados levantó la vista. Su ropa sucia, su cabello enmarañado y alguna que otra lastimadura reciente.  
-No tiene sentido. Pueden matarme y yo aún no diré nada.-  
Kageyama lo vio desde fuera de la celda con su uniforme impecable y sus botas negras.  
-No te mataremos...aún. Eres una parte importante de la operación y te necesitamos.-Dijo sentándose en un taburete frente a él. -Podemos hacer un cambio: tu vida y libertad a cambio de tu información.-  
Hinata Shouyou se levantó con dificultad y se acercó a la reja, la tomó entre sus huesudos y pálidos dedos y habló:  
-A diferencia de ustedes, nosotros, los de la nación de Karasuno tenemos sentido de la lealtad. Juré frente a mi rey y prometí por los dioses dar mi vida por el reino. Y tú, un militar de alto rango de Aoba Johsai no podrá cambiar eso.-Escupió con odio cada palabra y le sostuvo la mirada a aquel joven de cabellos negros.  
-Si no te matan es porque el gran rey considera que aun sirves pero eso puede cambiar rápido, enano.-luego de aquellas palabras abandonó el lugar y el peli naranja se dejó caer. Su cuerpo no tenía mucha fuerza a causa de la falta de comida.  
Se permitió un momento de nostalgia y recordar a su equipo: Yamaguchi, Nishinoya, Ennoshita...incluso se podría decir que extrañaba a Tsukishima. Recordaba sus tiempos defendiendo las afueras de la capital de Karasuno, pasando noches enteras junto a la fogata, estando en vela y hablando para no dormirse.  
También recordaba cuando comenzó la guerra con la nación vecina, Aoba Johsai. Su escuadrón había sido puesto, por el rey Sawamura, en el frente de batalla.  
Recordaba sus días de gloria como un hábil soldado dando pelea por su patria y también recordaba con dolor el día que lo tomaron por sorpresa mientras descansaban, fue en un segundo de descuido en medio de una discusión entre Yamaguchi y Tsukishima.   
Saltaron sobre ellos y los inmovilizaron, con el revés de un rifle lo golpearon haciendo que perdiera la consciencia. Cuando despertó estaba en una celda. No supo que sucedió con sus amigos. Lo más probable era que todos ellos estén muertos.  
El que lo hayan capturado no era un hecho menor en la guerra, Hinata era la mano derecha del rey Sawamura, él le confiaba todos sus planes y, al ser un soldado tan eficaz era cuestión de tiempo para que lo apresaran.   
De eso había pasado casi un mes, un mes desde que lo atraparon, un mes desde que sus amigos murieron, un mes desde que moría de frío y hambre en las cárceles de Aoba.  
Sus días se los pasaba mirando por la pequeña ventana, veía el sol aparecer y desaparecer y por las noches contaba una y otra vez los ladrillos de la celda. Tenía la esperanza de poder salir y vivir una vez más los festivales de su pueblo. Aunque era más probable que muriera de hipotermia o hambre antes de eso.  
Sus días se alteraban cuando Kageyama venía a intentar persuadirlo para sacarle información o cuando lo molían a golpes algunos guardias solo por diversión.  
Un día estaba sentado en su celda como de costumbre y Kageyama, del otro lado, sentado en su taburete mirándolo. No lo golpeaba, ni le hablaba, hacía rato ya había dejado de intentar hacerlo hablar.  
-Nuestras creencias son distintas a las suyas. Nosotros en las festividades agradecemos al sol y la luna. Duran varios días y la música está en cada plaza de la nación. Mis ancestros solían ser sacerdotes del templo del sol, de ahí nuestro apellido.-Contó Hinata mientras levantaba la mano para que los últimos rayos del sol tocaran sus dedos.  
-¿Por qué me dices esto?-Quiso saber Kageyama.  
-No lo sé. Quizá por estoy aburrido de que solo te quedes ahí mirando. Digo, eres el único que no viene a golpearme.-Confesó sin mirarlo, Kageyama calló por un momento. Aquella declaración lo tomo desprevenido. Luego, cuando Hinata ya se había resignado a no tener respuesta, Kageyama habló nuevamente:  
-Es verdad, no adoramos al sol y la luna pero una vez al año, en el día de Artemisa, el pueblo se congrega y se agradece por los logros del año. Suele ser a principios de este. Ese mismo día, por tradición, todos los niños de 1 año son bautizados.- Explicó las costumbres de su pueblo. Hinata lo miró con atención hasta que dejo de hablar y luego volvió su atención a los rayos del sol que se hacían cada vez más tenues.  
-Debe ser lindo eso, la gente junta, la risa, las comidas de celebración...Este mes sería la semana del sol y la luna en Karasuno...Me pregunto cómo estará Natsu.-Lo último lo dijo casi como un susurro.  
-¿Natsu?-Preguntó Kageyama, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Sonó la última campanada de la tarde, la de las 7. Era la señal para Tobio de que ya era hora de irse. Dejo el taburete a un costado y sacó de su bolsillo un objeto envuelto en un pedazo de tela, lo extendió hacía Hinata, haciendo pasar su brazo a través de los barrotes. El de ojos castaños lo miro con desconfianza pero lo tomó igual, luego de eso Kageyama se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a salir y en el umbral de la puerta dijo:  
-No tendría sentido si murieses de hambre.- y luego solo se fue.   
Al desatar el retazo de tela Hinata encontró un pedazo de pan y algo de queso. Quizá nunca lo diría pero agradecía el gesto del más joven y, aquella tarde, la comida le supo a esperanza.   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
La semana del sol y la luna, Shouyou la pasó en prisión, esa semana se cumplían dos meses de su encarcelamiento. Esa semana su religión decía que la primera hora de la mañana y la primera de la noche se debía rezar y así lo hizo él llevándose unos golpes extras de los guardias por cumplir con su tradición. Esa semana, Kageyama no apareció si no que lo hizo dos semanas más tarde y Hinata quiso preguntarle donde estuvo pero no lo hizo   
-Fue raro no venir aquí las otras semanas, como que ya me acostumbre.- le comentó solo eso y luego el silencio volvió a reinar entre ellos.  
-Oye, Kageyama. Dime… ¿Cómo va la guerra?-Hinata tenía que intentar algo, sus dudas lo carcomían y su único contacto con el exterior era Kageyama.  
-Sabes que no debo responder eso.-  
-Solo… Solo dime si los pueblos de alrededor de la capital fueron atacados.- la última vez que estuvo en libertad estaban en alerta pues se rumoreaba que atacarían esos pueblos ya que ahí vivían la mayoría de los soldados con sus familias y Hinata, no era la excepción. Su hermana menor vivía ahí  
Kageyama no respondió  
-¡Por favor!- grito desesperado   
-Si.- Fue todo lo que necesito Hinata para permitirse llorar, su hermana, lo único que tenía, podía haberla perdido.  
-Natsu.-Murmuro una última vez y Kageyama se fue antes de la última campanada dejando, como siempre, el trozo de pan envuelto en la tela pero esta vez también con un colgante de sol con una piedra dorada Hinata entre su tristeza sonrió y se preguntó si Kageyama sabía el significado de esa piedra.   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
La mañana del tercer mes recibió una visita inesperada. Un joven de cabello negro en punta y sumamente flaco lo veía desde fuera de su celda, Hinata recién despertaba.  
-¿Y tú quién eres?- Preguntó  
-Mi nombre es Kuroo, soy de la nación de Nekoma. Aliados del rey de Karasuno. Estoy aquí como espía.-se presentó el desconocido.  
-Hinata Shouyou.-Dijo con desconfianza  
-Al parecer los rumores son ciertos. Estás vivo.-  
-¿Vienes de Karasuno? ¿Sabes que paso con mi escuadrón? ¿Siguen vivos? ¿Sabes sobre el ataque a los pueblos?-  
-Los pueblos solo fueron atacados una porción. No hubo muchos muertos y a tu escuadrón lo veras nuevamente cuando te saquemos de aquí.- Y Kuroo le contó en lujo de detalles el plan que habían ideado el rey y sus consejeros para atacar el palacio de Aoba Johsai y liberar a sus soldados. El chico de cabellos negros escapo antes de la primera campanada del día sigiloso cual gato.   
Le había dicho que su plan se llevaría a cabo el martes de la siguiente semana, que estuviese listo.  
Pensaba en la palabras del chico y no se dio cuenta de que Kageyama ya estaba sentado frente suyo y que había llegado un poco más temprano de lo normal.  
-Parece que hoy estas un poco más pensativo de lo normal.- hablo Kageyama sobresaltando a Hinata-Dime que ocurre.-  
-Nada realmente.- respondió ya acostumbrado a esas charlas –Hey, Kageyama… ¿Por qué sigues viniendo aquí?- Kageyama se pensó su respuesta ¿Por qué seguía yendo a ver al colorado cuando ya sabían que no diría nada? Todo método para hacerlo hablar había sido inútil. ¿Por qué Kageyama aun lo visitaba?  
-Sinceramente, no sé por qué sigo viniendo. Quizá porque de cierta forma me recuerdas a mí mismo.- reflexiono en voz alta –Quizá, de habernos conocido en otras circunstancias, hubiésemos sido amigos.-  
Shouyou lo vio sorprendido frente a semejante confesión pero estuvo de acuerdo. Pudieron haber sido amigos.  
La semana paso rápido y cuando llego el día del ataque se despertó apenas abrieron la puerta, todavía no había amanecido.  
Junto con Kuroo estaban los mismísimos consejeros del rey Sugawara y Azumane.  
-¿Qué haces? ¡Te dije que estuvieses listo!- los consejeros le pasaron su uniforme y se cambió de forma rápida, se colocó la boina, se cargó el rifle al hombro y de uno de los bloques sueltos de la celda saco el colgante y no dudo en ponérselo al cuello y esconderlo dentro de su camisa.  
Al salir todo era un descontrol, el ejército de Karasuno había entrado decidido a obligar a rey Oikawa a rendirse y atacaban ferozmente.  
El ataque duró varias horas y para la tarde el ejército de Aoba estaba casi acabado y el rey no tuvo más que aceptar la rendición.  
Cuando salían victoriosos de castillo, hablando con sus compañeros de escuadrón, poniéndose al día con las noticias, un sonido de dolor llamo la atención de Hinata y vio a Kageyama tendido en el suelo con una herida de bala en su vientre. Hinata corrió hacia él y vio como comenzaba a cerrar sus ojos  
-Kageyama, no. No te duermas.- Hinata golpeaba suavemente sus mejillas para despertarlo -¿Hay un campamento a las afueras?- preguntó  
-Si.-Respondió Sugawara.  
-Debemos llevarlo. Tiene que ver a un doctor.-  
-¿Por qué quieres ayudarlo? ¡Es de Aoba!-   
-¡No lo entenderías! ¡Sin él yo no estaría vivo!- los consejeros se miraron entre ellos y luego, Azumane suspiro.  
-Yo lo llevaré.- Dijo –Estas débil, es muy pesado para ti.-   
Más adelante Nishinoya y Sugawara comentaban  
-¿Has visto lo que cuelga del cuello de Hinata?-  
-Si, a mí también me sorprendió.-  
-¿Lo tenía cuando lo encerraron?-  
-Estoy seguro que no, ¿Sera que…?- y la pregunta de Nishinoya quedo en el aire mientras ambos veían a Kageyama.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cuando Kageyama despertó se sentía sumamente aturdido, tenía calor y el cuerpo le dolía. Se encontraba en una habitación modesta, tendido sobre la cama. No sabía muy bien donde estaba.  
La puerta se abrió y Hinata apareció por la misma, no tenía la misma apareciencia que la primera vez que lo vio, estaba limpio y su cabello pulcramente atado, vestía un pantalón marrón y una camisa blanca que le quedaba algo grande y si bien tenia algunas lastimaduras no eran tantas y se veía que las estaba tratando.  
-Al fin despertaste.- Dijo alcanzándole un vaso de agua.-Te hirieron durante el ataque al castillo, no podía dejarte ahí así que te lleve al campamento. Tsukishima te opero y curó pero el campamento tenía que ser levantado así que te traje a mi casa.- Explico el ojimarron. ¿Operar? ¿Casa de Hinata? ¿En Karasuno? Se preguntó Kageyama, era demasiado para el en su estado así que solo dejo caer su cabeza en la almohada.   
-Debes tener hambre, iré por algo de comer.- y peli naranja se fue dejando al ojiazul con sus pensamientos, vio su uniforme colgado en una silla, levanto las sabanas y se vio vistiendo únicamente sus pantalones y una venda en su abdomen. Cerró sus ojos pensando en todo lo que había dicho Hinata pero pronto sintió un peso en la cama. Una niña pequeña de ojos avellana y pelo naranja lo veía sentada en la cama.  
-Hola, mi nombre es Natsu.- Hablo la niña presentándose. En ese momento se aclaró la duda que tenía Kageyama hace rato. Natsu, el nombre que murmuraba Hinata, era el nombre de su hermana. Ellos realmente eran parecidos.  
-Hola, Natsu. Mi nombre es Tobio.-trato de sonar lo más dulce posible para con la pequeña niña  
-Tus ojos son muy lindos. No se mucha gente de ojos azules por aquí.-  
Hablo un poco con la niña hasta que Hinata volvió llevando una bandeja en sus manos.   
-¡Natsu! ¿Qué te dije sobre entrar aquí?- Reto a la niña mientras dejaba la bandeja apoyada al costado de la cama.  
-Que no lo haga…perdón, hermano.- dijo con vergüenza la niña  
-Está bien, ahora ve a jugar. Debo hablar con Kageyama.- la niña salió y Hinata le acerco la bandeja con comida.  
-Te cuidado está caliente. ¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó viendo la mueca de dolor que hacía el joven al sentarse –Tsukishima dijo que si se abre la herida debo llamarlo de inmediato.- Kageyama lo tranquilizo con una seña.  
-Debo volver a Aoba.- dijo decidido   
-¡No, puedes. Kageyama!- exclamo Hinata  
-¿Por qué no?-  
-Lo sé todo, Kageyama. Sé que el rey quiso ejecutarme y tú lo impediste, le dijiste que estabas logrando conseguir algo de información, le pediste tiempo y luego fue el ataque. En Aoba te encarcelaran por traición, Kageyama. Te mataran. No puedo dejar que te vayas.-  
-¿Traición? No, eso no puede ser…si le explico el rey entenderá…-  
-¿Entenderá? Kageyama, sabes que te ejecutaran sin importar lo que digas. Lo sabes mejor que nadie. Por eso quiero que te quedes, aquí, conmigo. El rey Sawamura está de acuerdo. Puedes vivir en Karasuno.-  
-Yo…no lo sé.-   
Kageyama bajo la mirada, pensado todo lo que sucedía. Podía tener un nuevo comienzo, nunca le gusto las reglas de Aoba y realmente no tenía a nadie allí que llorase su perdida pero igual no estaba seguro.   
Hinata le tomo la mano y le dejo el colgante que el mismo le había dado  
-¿Sabes lo que significa eso aquí?- pregunto Hinata y Kageyama asistió  
-Amor, promesa eterna.- confirmo el oji azul  
-Sé que no nos conocimos como cualquier otra pareja, ni somos perfectos, nos falta mucho que aprender el uno del otro pero no me daré por vencido. La pregunta es… ¿Estás listo para pelear una vez más como yo lo estoy?-  
Tobio miro el colgante en su mano y luego a los ojos avellana de Hinata, esos ojos que lo habían cautivado incluso detrás de la celda, incluso en la peor de las situaciones brillando de esperanza, y se preguntó ¿Por qué alejarse de algo que le hacía tan bien?  
Tomó las manos de Hinata entre las suyas y mientras ambos sostenían aquel colgante con tanto significado dijo  
-Sí, si estoy listo.- y así, ambos sellaron su eterna promesa.


End file.
